Broken Record
Broken Record is a song from the band's fifth studio album, V. Background In an interview with Kerrang, Johnny 3 Tears spoke about the song and said it is about growing up and being expected to change. As you get older and older, people expect certain things from you. When you get to a certain age you’re expected to do this and have that. But Johnny says he’s always wanted to live his life the way he wants to and not give in to these pressures. Lyrics Why the fuck do I keep feeling like I lost my shit? It’s like I should just give up because I’m not legit It’s like I got a chain wallet and some frosted tips Sometimes I wanna grab a fucking gun and swallow it It's like pulling teeth for me to give a compliment That's why I walk into your circle and I talk some shit I'm sure you tell all of your friends that I'm a monster prick Man, I wish that guy would take a hike and chomp a dick And I can't stop any of these evil thoughts And I never thought I would ever be so lost Make these bad thoughts go away, they need to stop And if I keep sobbing like a bitch, I'll need a mop It's like my mind's a broken record, make it go away And I keep telling myself that I'll be okay But something negative is all I ever seem to think So I guess I'll just get down on my knees and pray Well, I know I should be moving on But I feel like I'm already gone Now if somebody'd only save me from This broken record that's playing in my heart Back in the beginning, can't remember who I was But I know I was a kid that would dream just because Then I don't remember giving in or ever giving up But I guess that's what I did 'cause I guess I had enough When I look in this mirror and I see this reflection It always smiles back but I know it's deception A medicated smile with these desperate intentions Dreaming of that kid and his soul's resurrection Too rageous, not enough pens, not enough pages To explain away this fucking hatred Spent his whole life wishing someone could save him Save me, please, I can't seem to take this Story tucked in my notebook But I won't ever read him 'cause I'm too afraid to look Back on the wrong side of those tracks 'Cause if I ever do I might not come back Well, I know I should be moving on But I feel like I'm already gone Now if somebody'd only save me from This broken record that's playing in my heart You know it's alright, I'm praying for the sunshine To get me through the hard times, to get me through the hard times You know it's alright, I'm praying for the sunshine To get me through the hard times, to get me through the hard time Well, I know I should be moving on But I feel like I'm already gone Now if somebody'd only save me from This broken record that's playing in my heart Well, I know I should be moving on But I feel like I'm already gone Now if somebody'd only save me from This broken record that's playing in my heart Background vocals *Danny sings the entire chorus with Charlie Scene. *Johnny 3 Tears says "who would dream just because" rather than "that" when backing himself upon his verse. Personnel ;Hollywood Undead *Charlie Scene - guitar, production, vocals *Danny - clean vocals *J-Dog - bass, production *Johnny 3 Tears - vocals ;Additional *Brian Gardner - mastering *Dan Lancaster - mixing *Rhys May - mixing assistant Trivia *This is Charlie Scene’s favorite song from the album. Category:Songs Category:V Category:Charlie Scene Category:Johnny 3 Tears Category:Written by Charlie Scene Category:Written by Johnny 3 Tears Category:Produced by Charlie Scene Category:Title after Lyrics Category:Explicit Category:Danny Category:Produced by J-Dog